


Say it again?

by dragonyfox



Series: Fluff Written Out of Spite [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, grantaire rolls on the floor a little, spite fluff in that i was mad at myself for being mopey so i wrote schmoopey exr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire is bored and lonely and Musichetta makes him and Enjolras suck it up and quit pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it again?

Grantaire wasn’t really sure why he’d decided to lay on the ground, but now that he was there, he wasn’t about to get up again. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he didn’t care about that. He’d probably regret it in a while, but he didn’t really care about that either.

He hated to admit it, but he was lonely. He wanted to hang out with his friends. He wanted someone to throw their arm around his shoulder and caterwaul some bawdy version of a pop song, he wanted someone to drop in his lap and tease him about his raging crush on Enjolras until someone else shushed them because the man in question was approaching, he wanted a goddamn hug, he wanted-

It didn’t matter what he wanted.

His friends were busy. Courfeyrac was sleeping off a hangover, Combeferre was at work, as was Joly, Feuilly, Bossuet, and Eponine. Jehan was talking a nature walk.  Bahorel was at the gym, practicing for an upcoming match. Parnasse was offline on skype- shit he and Jehan were probably making out or banging. Marius and Cosette were at her dad’s house for the weekend.

The only ones online were Enjolras and Musichetta.

[2:21:35 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: hey r are u busy

Thank god for Musichetta saving him the agonizing choice of safety versus Enjolras.

[2:21:55 PM] R: nah im layin on the floor whats up

[2:22:03 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: ok im gonna be That Person and ask abt your gross crush on e and if ur gonna do anything abt it

Et tu, Musichetta?

[2:23:35 PM] R: fyuck u

[2:23:59 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: no thx 2 boys are enough 4 me

[2:24:02 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: but forreal you need to talk to enj bc c2 came over last night to escape enj complaining abt how much you drove him crazy and they said he said and I quote “stupid r and his stupid pretty hands and his annoyingly gorgous paint-splattered face and his too-good aruments” so yanno maybe do something about that

Bullshit. He was calling bullshit right now. There was no way Enjolras felt that way about him.

[2:25:35 PM] R: srsly fuck off that’s not funny

[2:25:48 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: I know its not

[2:26:30 PM] R: courf probably roped ferrre into playing a nasty joke. He does that sometimes

[2:26:57 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: I don’t think so this time

[2:27:13 PM] R: bulshit

[2:27:35 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: im serious.

Grantaire thumped his head on the ground. Musichetta was a nice person. She didn’t lie like this. But she also couldn’t be telling the truth because there was no way Enjolras felt like that about pitiful, drunk, obnoxious Grantaire.

[2:28:25 PM] R: Apollo can hardly stand me

[2:28:45 PM] R: I’m obnoxious and I poke holes in his arguemts and I don’t belive in anything

[2:28:57 PM] R: you heard him that one day what did he say

[2:29:09 PM] R: you are incabable of believing thining willing living and dying

[2:29:27 PM] R: the only one I can argue w is the dying bit lmao

[2:29:58 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: first of all youre wrong, second of all holy shit youre wrong, third of all I’m abt to come over there and kick ur ass bc youre so wrong

[2:30:35 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: you didn’t see his face after he said that. He 10000% regretted that. He’s still mad at himself abt it actually

[2:30:37 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: he keeps messaging me asking for help writing a formal apology

[2:30:49 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: hold on ill cp

[2:30:58 PM] R: youre shitting me

[2:31:35 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: this ones from today [10:37:32 AM] Enjolras: Does this sound good? “Grantaire, I’d like to apologize for what I said during a meeting a few days ago. I was angry, and I didn’t mean it. I think you’re capable of all the things I said you weren’t, and more. You’re a good friend, and I have behaved poorly. I am currently working with Combeferre to fix my impulse control when angry. I apologize.”

[2:31:50 PM] No Fucking Music Puns.: so there I told u he felt bad

[2:32:05 PM] R: bullshit

Grantaire dropped his phone to the ground next to him and ignored it for a few minutes. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his head felt like there was static living in it and he couldn’t breathe. His phone let out a few skype alert sounds, but he ignored that in favor of trying not to cry.

Either Courfeyrac had hijacked Enjolras’ phone to send that or Musichetta was telling the truth. Both seemed equally unlikely. Courf liked tasteless jokes sometimes but usually they weren’t at someone else’s expense. But also there was no way that Enjolras actually felt bad about telling the truth, no matter how harsh it was. Not to mention it had actually gotten him to shut up and let Enjolras talk uninterrupted for a while.

His phone rang then, and since he can’t make himself ignore that, he answered it without looking. “Hello?”

 _“Grantaire,”_ Enjolras said.

He almost hung up right there, but he figured that it was pretty unlikely that Musichetta had prompted him to call. Grantaire put his phone on speaker out of habit and said, “yeah, what’s up?”

He heard Enjolras take a breath. _“Musichetta has told me that a written apology was unacceptable, and that it would be better to do this in person but that it was more important that I do this immediately and I’m across the city so I’m calling to apologize for what I said the other night. I believe you are capable of so many things, and I apologize for saying I thought otherwise. It was cruel of me, and it was a lie. You get under my skin and I can’t help- no, shit, I’m not blaming you. This is entirely my fault. I’m working with Combeferre to try to stop saying things like that when I’m mad. I’m sorry.”_

Now Grantaire really felt like he couldn’t breathe.

_“Grantaire?”_

“…Yeah?”

Enjolras sounded like he genuinely felt guilty. _“You don’t have to accept my apology. I understand if-”_

Grantaire hurried to assure him, “no, no, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

 _“No, it’s not okay!”_ Enjolras exclaimed. Grantaire could nearly see him doing the Ghibli movie hair-fluff thing. _“That was a shitty thing to say, and I shouldn’t have said it at all! You don’t deserve that kind of treatment.”_

He had no idea how to respond to that. Enjolras had a thing about lying to anyone other than cops, meaning that he didn’t. Which meant that Enjolras actually believed that he was in the wrong, even though Grantaire had provoked him over and over again.

“Apollo, it’s alright,” he tried again, “I know I’m obnoxious. You’re allowed to snap at me.”

_“Snapping is one thing, telling you you’re incapable of living is another thing entirely. I’m serious, Grantaire, that was not okay for me to say.”_

Frustrated, Grantaire finally said, “okay, fine, it’s not okay, but apology accepted!”

_“Thank you. If I ever say something like that again, feel free to throw something at me. Courfeyrac is my witness to saying that, by the way. I’m serious, R.”_

“I believe you.”

_“Promise me you won’t just put up with that bullshit from me without complaining.”_

“I promise.” He was probably lying, which he felt bad about, but Grantaire was ready to say nearly anything to make this conversation end. “Can I go now, or do you want to unnecessarily apologize for anything else?”

 _“Well, not apologize. But… I was recently informed that I’ve been acting like a coward, which is unacceptable. So while I understand that now isn’t the most appropriate time to tell you this,”_ Enjolras paused. _“I have romantic feelings for you.”_

Grantaire dropped his phone on his face, and let out a quiet scream when he heard the sound cut out. He scrambled to call Enjolras back, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He felt like there was a boa constrictor wrapped around his chest, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating this entire incident.

_“Grantaire?”_

“Say it again,” he demanded in lieu of a greeting or apology.

_“Say what again? That I have romantic feelings for you?”_

He tapped his phone against his forehead. “You’re not fucking with me? Courf didn’t put you up to this? I mean I know it’s not his style, but this can’t be real, so obviously someone’s playing a nasty prank on me.”

_“First of all, pranks like that are disgustingly vile and cruel, and I would never play any part in one. Second of all, you’re right that it isn’t Courfeyrac’s style, and that’s because he’s not pulling a prank. I’m telling the truth. Are you okay, R?”_

He didn’t know. “I don’t know.”

_“If you don’t return my feelings, nothing has to change-”_

Grantaire let out a bark of laughter. “Oh, thank god you’re pretty.”

_“…I don’t know what that means.”_

“It means that you’re fucking oblivious, but at you’re pretty enough to make up for it.” Grantaire sighed and hoped his voice wasn’t wavering. He wanted a drink. “Apollo, I’ve been in love with you since the first time we spoke.”

_“You called me an idiot idealist the first time we spoke.”_

“Yes I did.”

_“I don’t really understand you sometimes, R.”_

Grantaire grinned. “Say it again?”

This time Enjolras didn’t hesitate. _“I have romantic feelings for you.”_

“Do you-?” Grantaire paused. Was it too soon to ask? Was he being too needy? Was he being attention seeking? Fuck it. “Do you want to come over? Hang out for a while?”

_“I’d love to. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”_

He hung up, and Grantaire couldn’t stop himself from rolling on the floor in excitement. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He probably wouldn’t actually believe it until Enjolras was at his door and saying it in person. Hell, he’d probably still need reminders periodically so he wouldn’t forget that this was a real thing that was happening.

Then he looked around his and Jehan’s apartment and panicked, because it was trashed. The coffee table had a pile of pizza boxes and a few old, empty cartons of Chinese food, there were empty soda cans everywhere, and there was an unfinished painting in the corner that honestly needed to be burned it was so awful.

Grantaire decided that the gross trash mess had to go first and cursed at himself for thinking that living with someone who was also kind of a slob was a good idea. He didn’t bother moving any of Jehan’s notebooks, because he valued his fingers, but he did take twenty seven minutes to clean up the apartment enough that it didn’t look like a trash heap.

The front door buzzer rang, and he clicked the unlock button. He was so nervous, and he wanted a drink, but Enjolras was coming and Enjolras didn’t like it when he drank too much.

Soon after, there was a knock at the door.

“Door’s open!” Grantaire called, and then regretted it. he was probably supposed to get up and let Enjolras in, wasn’t he?

But Enjolras had already opened the door almost immediately after knocking, because that’s how Enjolras entered all of the Amis apartments, so ultimately it was pointless.

“Hey,” Enjolras said, seeming uncharacteristically quiet.

“Hey,” Grantaire replied.

“So um- do you want to be-?”

“Can you say it again?”

Enjolras huffed a laugh, and Grantaire almost regretted asking because of course he was being obnoxious again, but then, “I have romantic feelings for you, Grantaire. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

His knees nearly gave out and he launched himself at Enjolras instead, chanting, “yes, yes, yes, of course, yes!”

Enjolras collapsed under him with a laugh. “I’m glad, but can we not lie on the floor? It’s rather chilly and uncomfortable, and your couch is the nicest of all of ours.”

“I knew you only wanted me for my couch,” Grantaire joked.

Enjolras gave him a serious look. “No, I want you for your affection, passion, and devotion.”

“Fuck.” Grantaire’s voice cracked embarrassingly.

“C’mon, up,” Enjolras said, and kissed the crown of Grantaire’s head. “you’re half again my size. You can lay on me on the couch, where it’s soft and I won’t be squished. Up you get.”

Grantaire let Enjolras pull them both up, and only very reluctantly let go of him long enough for him to take off his ever-present red leather jacket. He wanted to pick Enjolras up and carry him around, because he was tiny, but that would piss him off, probably. He’d try that later, but for now all he wanted was to cuddle the shit out of his- god it seemed so surreal- his boyfriend.

Enjolras herded him to the couch and flopped down on the soft pillows Jehan had provided when they moved in together. Grantaire barely let him have enough time to get comfortable before he was pressing his face into Enjolras’ chest.

“I feel like an idiot,” Enjolras admitted. “Courfeyrac had told me you felt the same, but I didn’t believe him. But on the car ride here, I was thinking back, and I don’t know how anyone puts up with me. I’m incredibly blind sometimes, aren’t I?”

“It’s okay,” Grantaire said. “You know now, and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah, I do,” Enjolras said, threading his fingers through Grantaire’s hair. “Hey- that painting, is that…?”

FUCK. Grantaire had meant to throw that out but he’d run out of time. He tensed and hoped that he didn’t ruin everything before he even got it. That would be just his luck, honestly, but he really, really hoped-

“Is that how you see me?”

The painting was unfinished, but the background was based on an old photo of Paris, and Enjolras was standing on top a barricade of furniture. His hair was wild, and he wore red and white, and was nearly glowing against the drab background. He held a mangy alley cat in one arm, and a French flag above his head in the other.

“Yes.”

But instead of shoving him away, Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s head and neck. “God, I’m such an idiot. You really love me, don’t you? Someone should have locked us in a closet years ago.”

Grantaire couldn’t believe his luck, but didn’t question it. Instead, he made a note to finish that painting and give it Enjolras when it was done. Maybe. If it turned out right. For now, he was just going to enjoy cuddling with his- jeeze he was never going to get over this- his boyfriend, Enjolras.


End file.
